A clip mounting seat in which a clip is mounted has been known. Such a clip mounting seat includes a mounting seat body in which the clip is mounted and the mounting seat body has a clip stopper hole in which the clip is inserted and stays. An insertion hole is formed continuously from the clip stopper hole and an insertion base portion of the clip is inserted through the insertion hole toward the clip insertion hole. The clip mounting seat includes a stopper piece near the insertion hole, and the clip that is inserted in the clip stopper hole is less likely to be moved out of the clip stopper hole with the stopper piece.
In the above configuration, the stopper piece extends from an upper end of a base included in the clip mounting seat toward the insertion hole. When the clip is inserted into the stopper hole through the insertion hole, the clip presses the stopper piece downwardly and the stopper piece is elastically deformed such that the clip is inserted into the clip stopper hole. However, in the above configuration, the stopper piece has a narrow elongated shape and is very small with respect to an area of a clip seat body. With such a configuration, when the stopper piece is pressed with the clip, a contact area of the clip seat body and the stopper piece is small. Therefore, the clip may be unstable with respect to the stopper piece and it is difficult to control an insertion force or an insertion direction when the clip presses the stopper piece. Accordingly, the clip may not be inserted straight in the insertion hole but may be tilted with respect to the mounting seat body. If the clip may be inserted through the insertion hole while being tilted with respect to the mounting seat body and mounted in the clip stopper hole while being tilted, such a clip may be easily detached from the clip seat body.